


Визитка команды fandom Hellsing 2020

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка команды fandom Hellsing 2020

Дорогие друзья, мы рады вас видеть, в первый ли раз вы к нам заглядываете или в девятый: добро пожаловать.  
В этом году, как и во все предыдущие годы, мы будем выступать на Фандомной Битве, чтобы порадоваться самим и, надеемся, порадовать вас.  
Заглядывайте к нам, если вы любите наш канон или слышите о нем впервые. Мы всегда рады зрителям.  
Мы ждем вас!

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226566)

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226566" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/fe/a1/5nooSetV_o.gif" alt=""><a>`


End file.
